True Love Conquers All
by SOGH1963
Summary: Summary Inside. I aged the kids in this one. I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS


_**True Love Conquers All**_

**Summary: **Emma and Josslyn grew up together and they were like sisters, despite their mothers' long feud. When something serious happens to one of them, will the phrase "like father, like son" be proven right? Will they be able to live up to their parents' expectations of them?

Josslyn and her boyfriend, Aiden, awaited the return of Emma and Jake. Emma and Jake had been going out for 10 months and they were perfect for each other. It may have been the fact that they understood each other. They both grew up with their mothers and had visitations with their fathers. They grew up being best of friends and now they are more than friends. Josslyn and Aiden just sat on the couch and watched _Skating With The Stars_ while they waited. "Rebecca Budig is so hot" said Aiden. Josslyn slapped him in the arm and he said "Okay fine. She's an amazing skater." Josslyn nodded her head approvingly.

Meanwhile, Jake was walking Emma home. They were talking about their plans for their 11 month anniversary, when Emma said something that made Jake upset. Jake completely snapped and told her that they were through. Emma had no idea what she said to set Jake off like that, but she was thrilled that they were over because if he was going to snap at everything she said then it was truly for the best. She was still upset because she loved him, but she knew that it was for the best and eventually she would get over it… right? Jake walked home and left Emma to walk by herself.

When Emma showed up at Josslyn's house, Aiden started to look for his brother. Emma told them that Jake went back home. Aiden gave Josslyn a kiss and then left. Once Aiden was gone, Josslyn asked Emma what happened and Emma refused to tell her. Josslyn realized that there was no convincing Emma to tell anything, so she let it go. Emma told her that she was going back to her mother's house and then she walked out. Josslyn sat on the couch when Carly came down the stairs and asked what was wrong. Josslyn explained that something happened between Emma and Jake and Emma wouldn't say anything. Carly said that it may take time for Emma to feel comfortable opening up about what happened and then she headed off to work. Josslyn started to think, when Morgan came down the stairs and asked what was up. Josslyn told him that she was thinking of a plan to set Emma and Jake back up, when Morgan interrupted her. "Oh man, Joss. You are more like mom then I thought. Let me give you some advice. Never plan anything. You are like mom and whenever mom plans something, she usually ends up hurting herself and not getting the plan to work" said Morgan. "Thanks bro. You're right. I have to give this plan up" said Josslyn. "You are so mom right now" Morgan shouted as he walked out of the house.

That evening, Emma was walking through the park trying to clear her head when all of a sudden she was pulled into the forest by a shadowy figure wearing black… well black everything. She tried to scream, but the black woolen gloves covered her mouth before she could make a sound. She had fear in her eyes as the man started to rip her clothes. Emma began to shake in part fear and part from the December cold. "Emma! Emma! Where are you?" called out a voice. At the sound of a voice and Emma's clear struggle to break free, the man had released her and ran in the opposite direction leaving Emma with torn clothing that were barely staying on her in the cold December snow.

Emma began to crawl out of the forest, when Jake saw her. He tried to help her up, but she just pushed him away. Jake knew exactly what had happened to her so he told her that he was going to call his mom and dad and then try to get a hold of her mom. Emma tried to nod no, but she was in shock so all she could do was shake from the cold. Jake managed to get a hold of his father and mother and they were on their way, but when he tried to call Robin; Emma managed to stutter out "Don't call my mom. I don't want her to know." Jake didn't approve of leaving Robin out of the loop, but he didn't want to upset Emma.

Lucky and Elizabeth showed up at precisely the same time. Lucky went to go search the forest, while Elizabeth went to check on Emma. "Did you inform Mrs. Scorpio-Drake?" asked Elizabeth. "I tried, but Emma didn't want me too" said Jake. Elizabeth told Jake to stay with Emma and she walked away. Jake tried to comfort Emma, but she was still in shock. Elizabeth pulled out her phone, called Robin and told her everything. Robin told Elizabeth that she would be right over. Elizabeth walked back over to Emma and Jake, when Lucky came and said that he found no evidence but he wanted to talk to Jake. Jake told Emma to trust his mother and he followed his father.

"What exactly did you see?" asked Lucky. "Well. Not much. I just saw her crawling out of the forest with her tattered clothes and then I called you and mom" said Jake. Lucky told Jake about the time when he realized that he loved his mother. Elizabeth was raped and Lucky saved her, the exact same way as Lucky did. Jake never heard the story of Elizabeth's rape and he knew at that moment Emma was in great hands because his mother knew what she was going through. Lucky and Jake walked back to Emma and Elizabeth.

Emma was out of the shock by the time Jake and Lucky got there. Emma thanked Jake for calling Elizabeth and then Robin came running up to them. Emma got up and hugged her mom and had tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay?" Robin asked Emma. "Is she okay?" asked Robin to Elizabeth. "Ya. She's fine. She's just a little shaken up. I think you should get her home and look after her" said Elizabeth. "Thanks for being there for her. I really appreciate it" said Robin to Elizabeth. "No problem. I know what she's going through" said Elizabeth. Robin took Emma home and Jake went home with his mother.

Once Emma was asleep, there was a knock at the door and Robin went to go answer it. Josslyn was standing there. Robin let Josslyn in and told her that Emma was upstairs sleeping. Josslyn said that she would come back later, but Robin told her to stay and have some cake. Josslyn sat down at the kitchen table and Robin sat across from her. They talked about the plans for Christmas and Emma came down the stairs. Emma sat down next to Josslyn and Robin gave her a slice of cake when the phone rang. Robin walked into the living room to answer it and Josslyn asked Emma what was up and Emma just looked at her. Emma clearly didn't want to tell Josslyn what had happened.

Robin came back into the kitchen and said that she had to go to work. She asked if they'd be okay alone for a while and they said that they'd be fine. Robin walked out and Josslyn insisted that Emma tell her what happened. Emma was reluctant, but she managed to spill out the words "I was raped." Josslyn looked at her and asked if she was okay. Emma told her that she was fine, but Josslyn was a different story. Emma noticed that something was wrong with her and when she confronted her about it, Josslyn tried to change the subject. Josslyn got mad at Emma when she kept insisting on asking what was wrong and she stormed out of the house.

Meanwhile at the Webber home, Jake was sitting in his room when he heard the doorbell ring. Jake snuck out of his room and headed to the stairs. He stood at the top of the stairs in silence as he watched his mother answer the door. It was his father and he came to tell her that the day reminded him of when he realized that he had loved her. When Elizabeth asked him whether he still loved her, he said that he did. Jake stared as his parents hugged each other and gave each other a kiss, then he walked into Aiden's room and told him that their mom and dad were getting back together. Aiden didn't look to thrilled, in fact he looked worried. When Jake questioned him, all he said was "I made a terrible mistake." Jake didn't understand what his brother meant by that and Aiden refused to expand on that comment.

At the Jacks home, Josslyn walked in and LuLu was sitting there. Josslyn was so happy that her mother ended the vendetta against LuLu because she really needed her cousin right now. "LuLu. I made a mistake and you're the only one that can understand" said Josslyn. LuLu looked at her cousin and said "Hold on. What mistake?" Josslyn looked down and said "Aiden and I slept together and now I'm pregnant." LuLu looked shocked. She had only hoped that no one she cared about would have to go through what she went through. "Are you sure?" LuLu asked. "Positive. And I can't tell mom, so my only solution is abortion" said Josslyn. LuLu managed to convince Josslyn out of the abortion by explaining her experience with it, but Josslyn was ultimately worried about what her mother would think. LuLu agreed to be there with Josslyn when she told Carly about the baby and it ultimately made Josslyn feel better and it gave her the confidence to actually come clean.

Carly came into the house and asked what was going on. Josslyn stood up and LuLu stood behind her. Carly picked up that something was wrong and when she asked, Josslyn said that she was going to Emma's. LuLu looked at Josslyn in confusion and Josslyn walked out of the house. LuLu ran after her and once they were outside, LuLu asked Josslyn why she didn't say anything to Carly and Josslyn said that she couldn't. LuLu told Josslyn that she would have to tell Carly eventually, but Josslyn wasn't ready to tell her mom. Josslyn headed to Emma's. She decided that it was time to tell Emma about her being pregnant. Josslyn needed all the help she could get before telling her mother.

Josslyn went to go tell Emma about the baby, when she saw that Jake was there. Josslyn didn't want to say anything in front of Jake, but that wasn't a problem when Jake congratulated Josslyn on the pregnancy. Emma looked at Josslyn and Josslyn told Jake to leave because she needed to talk to Emma alone. Jake left and Josslyn tried to explain why she didn't say anything earlier. Not expecting Emma to understand, she started to head out of the house when Emma called her back in. Emma understood why Josslyn wanted to keep it low key.

Once Josslyn got back home, she saw her mom sitting on the couch looking over some papers for the hotel. Josslyn asked if they were alone and Carly said that Jax had taken Michael and Morgan skating and then she closed the folder. "What's up?" asked Carly. Josslyn sat down next to Carly and said "I made a mistake." Carly looked at Josslyn and asked what happened. Josslyn explained what happened and asked Carly for advice. Carly explained that being a parent is a big responsibility, but the whole family would help her. When Josslyn asked about abortion, Carly told Josslyn to talk to LuLu. Josslyn had got a rough idea from LuLu about the abortion point. Josslyn decided to keep the baby.

That Christmas, the Jacks, Webbers and Scorpio-Drakes piled into the Jacks house to celebrate the holiday. Josslyn looked at Emma. They were both thrilled that everyone was together and that they were getting along. Jake announced that he and Emma were back together and as everyone was giving them hugs, Patrick pulled Robin into the kitchen. Robin asked why they were in the kitchen. Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. Then he bent down on one knee, opened the box and said "Robin Scorpio. I love you and I always have. I know the past brought some bumpy roads, but I hope you can forgive me and do me the honor of becoming my wife again?" Robin was stunned, but in the end she accepted. When they announced that they were getting married again, it prompted Lucky to propose to Elizabeth. Elizabeth accepted and everyone lived happily ever after.

_**The End**_


End file.
